Growing up with the loud house
Growing up with the loud house is a fanmade series It focuses mostly on lily loud, wondering about adult stuff, about right and wrong about it, Note: this show is placed in 2113 the loud's age's and jobs Lily-14 job:none, except beginning to be a high school student Lisa-17 job:scientist Lola & Lana: 19 job: salon and makeup artist and zookeeper Lucy-21 job: witchcraft teacher Lincoln: 24 job: college teacher Lynn: 26 job:Gym teacher Luan:27 job:magician and yo-yoist Luna:28 job:singer Leni:29 job:boutique owner Lori:30 job:business owner Season 1 Note- they are 25 episode's in total Episode 1-Its a tough job to do: The Louds except for Lily get there chance to own a job at the royal woods career fair,though lily can't cause they say that's child labor for lily until she's 16 or 17. So the Louds are off to work, and lily has to stay home day by day, until summer end's. Moral: wait you're turn Episode 2-high school: Lily talk's to the viewers she was very nervous at her orientation, so she has to make it worth it,by disguising as someone else, and the Louds noticed she had bad grades, so they help her be herself Moral:be yourself Episode 3- cell phone crisis: Lily sees that she still doesn't have a phone, so she begs her parent's to get one, but after she misbehaves, she doesn't get one until later, in that day she gets it finally, and has learned her lesson. Moral:why not ask nicely? Episode 4-talk about phoneaholic: after Lily had got her phone, she was way to addicted with it, she doesn't spend social time with her siblings. so Rita and Lynn Sr. planned a talk with her without her phone, so she has to be well prepared without going cold turkey. Moral:don't get too addicted with your device Episode 5- Emoji craze!: Lily see's everyone using emoji's and acronym's way to much! so she use's her phone to use way to many emoji's and acronym's in one text, her online friend's were confused and kept sending "?" text's, so she wondered why they did that, so Lori spended time until bed, showing Lily what each text meant. and next day, she uses the right text, and now she received smiley emoji's. Moral:ask what it means before using it Episode 6-light's camera.....?: Lily plans to do a movie, but the Louds suggest on different opinions, Lola and Lana get in a fight, and the Louds help them talk it out, and they make a movie together called "bsfl" (best sibling's for life). Moral: use your words, but don't shout Episode 7-the girl: Lily gets bullied and the Loud siblings wonder who's bullying her. She said "a girl named Chasity". They talked a bit, then they laughed, cause they said, she might be bullied because she's in love with her. Lily's very shocked and perplexed, so she ask if she love's her, but Chasity said "yes but in private". and so they set there first date later. Moral:the future is a mystery. Episode 8-late for the date:Lily is very scared, cause they might call her "gay", and laugh at her. But the Louds tell her to be ready, so she does it, and receives her first kiss! Moral: love grows like a plant Episode 9-Don't!: Lily sees someone selling drugs and she ask the other's if it's ok? they say "oh its ok, NOT!" so they tell her not to do it Moral: don't do drugs! Episode 10-more than 1 visitor: the Louds get a visit from Eileen, Scoops, Tobey, Violet, Victoria, and Becky, so they gotta learn to fit in a BIG house! Moral: too much can be bad! Episode 11-Lori's for business: Lori has to get used to her job, seeing all the little one's distract her, so she tries her best without getting flashback's from the past Moral: the past is history Episode 12-Leni and the boutique: Leni has worked a lot in her boutique, then a sudden suspect opens the window's at night while she's sleeping and the clothing blew out of hand, including the paint, and swapped the clothing, now Leni has to fix it. Moral: be aware of you're surroundings Episode 13-Face the music: Luna tries different genres for her albums with different ratings so she has to decide, so she continues rock, to not give up hope to mick swagger Moral: be thankful what you get. Episode 14-be aware: Luan has to do a magic trick to do something dangerous! So Luan has to learn so much about it, and try not to hurt herself, or even kill herself, so Lynn Sr. teaches her. Moral: ask an adult before trying new stuff. Episode 15-and the Lynn-er is...: Lynn decides to take a break from gym, to do 'America's best ninja warrior" *do not own that* so she practiced and she wins, the loud sibling's congratulate her. Moral:Work hard to reach your goal Episode 16-Geuss who's back "Lame-o": Lincoln figure's out that Ronnie Anne is coming back! so he prepares for his wedding, Ronnie Anne was unaware of this, until it was sunset, he showed her a wedding ring, and she was beyond shocked! and said...."OMG YEA! Lame-o!", and Lincoln was married. Moral: surprises are unexpected, so that's why it's called a surprise. Episode 17-Lucy's truth: Lucy says to Lily that she was a premature born baby, lily recognizes this, and tells Lucy that she needs to carry on her lifestyle and Lucy ends up crying. Lily feels bad for her big sister, so she helps her, with the help of her sister's Moral: everyone's different Episode 18-Lana in the wild: Lana tries camping for the first time, and noticed she's very experienced at it so she tries to stay away from the loud family for a while...Lynn Sr. and Rita get worried about her, and her sister's so they search out for her Moral: do things at your own risk Episode 19-P versus Np...?:Lisa tries her best to solve a problem... and explains her guess...they said its wrong...she sobs and thinks about committing suicide, Lily quickly stops her, and tells her you can't win all the time. Moral:Winning isn't always everything Episode 20- Dawww: Lori is having her first child, so the Louds prepare for their first niece/nephew. Note: morals are not through the rest of season 1 Episode 21-Happy birthday Lily Loud! part 1: Lily is celebrating her birthday, so she tries her best to have a good time, but then she realizes a deep dark secret about her, and it's not good...... Episode 22-Happy birthday lily loud! part 2: Lily has powers! Reason why is when Lily was a tot, she drank some of Lisa's chemicals, and had a toxic radiation! Lily is in terror to hear this, and tries to run away from home! Episode 23-Run, Lily, Run! part 1:Lily is on day 1 of her "running away from home" thing. She luckily find's Lana's guide to surviving in the wild book, and does what the book says, even if it's gross. Episode 24-Run, Lily, Run! part 2:Lily is on day 2 now, she tries to do everything that Lana does, to survive in the wild that is, meanwhile Lynn Sr. and Rita call the police, ambulance, and fire department, to make sure lily is found, STAT! Episode 25-Run, Lily, Run! part 3:The Louds have had enough of Lily missing! they get all of their friends, boyfriends (the older sis) Ronnie (Lincoln), and all of the family in this, together! so they're all on the rescue for lily, they search up, down, high, low, EVERYWHERE! And then when they finally found Lily, they were beyond bursting in tears. Rita said Lily never to run away from home or else she's (Literally!) Grounded, because it's a dangerous world out there, so for lily to cheer up, she shows them her powers and they get some "teachers" to help her Moral: Never, EVER, run away from home! i mean it! (no offense). Season 2 Episode 1- Episode 2- Episode 3- Episode 4- Episode 5- Episode 6- Episode 7- Episode 8- Episode 9- Episode 10-